Sneaking Out Past Ten
by aleprbla
Summary: "Everybody has a reason to stay up all night, don't they?" Rated M for safety and for language. All your favorite pairings. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

"It's ten of clock! You all know what that means. You have five minutes, and I want to hear a pin drop."

**Nina POV**

That's my cue.

I have two alarms.

One that gets me up for school, and one that gets me up after ten.

I sit up in my bed, untangling my hair with my hands as Amber does the same.

"Let's go" I whisper as us 2 go to the door frame.

I open the door and I look for anyone in the hall.

Perfect. Nobody.

I walk out of my room, Amber soon after, and we wait for Patricia.

**Patricia POV**

I head to the door, every 2 seconds looking back, making sure Mara was still asleep.

I sneak into the main girls rooms hallway, meeting with Nina and Amber, and we all prop downstairs, making sure nobody would wake up.

**Fabian POV**

2 minutes after ten, I exit my room, and as I close the door behind me, I turn my head to the right as I see Alfie doing the same thing.

The girls appears in front of us.

"Ready?" says Nina in that beautiful tone of hers.

We nod.

**Nina POV**

Well, this is our nightly routine.

Victor says his line, he goes to his office, we all meet in front of the guys room, and we go to where the next clue gets us.

Since we have no idea what that is, we go to mine and Amber's room, and have, yet another, Sibuna meeting.

Patricia started "I got it! The end of the world!" she jumped from my bed and started flipping through my 2 year calendar.

She stopped at December 2012, took the booklet, set it down in the bed and pointed at it.

The end of the world!

We all stared at each other.

"I don't think that's what it means" I point out.

We all let a strong sigh out.

Ever since this clue came out, this meetings came more boring that ever, we had no idea what to do about it.

We're pathetic.

**Mara POV**

Every single night I hear steps outside.

Every night I discover Patricia is missing.

What she doesn't know is that I've noticed how she sneaks out every night to do God knows what...

So I leave it like that.

I like to just stare at the sealing and wonder what would happen if one day I visit Mick or he visits me after ten.

I'm going to find out.

**Jerome POV**

I know what you're thinking.

Everyone in this house sneaks out after ten for whatever reason they have...

But when someone notices, they shut up, because they are doing the exact same thing.

I've been the longest one in the house.

I'm the one who knows the more secrets.

I'm all ears when it comes to eaves dropping on everyone that doesn't keep quiet nor locks the door.

I sit up from my bed, and as soon as I open my eyes, I notice that Alfie is not there.

I've been noticing that for days now.

I shake my head and I head to the door way.

I decide to take a night walk, since I'm not tired or anything.

I walk silently upstairs.

This might seem weird, but ever since I started hanging out with Mara, I've been staring at her door for no good reason.

Good thing I do that.

I hear some mumbling from inside. Some groaning for someone to let her free. Mara.

I open the door a bit and I eye what it's going on in there.

I notice Mick.

Pushing Mara against the bed.

She tries to get free, but he's too strong for her.

A million toughts run through my head.

I warned her.

**Nina POV**

The guys are walking around my room.

The girls are sitting in Amber's bed chatting.

And I feel dizzy.

I'm under my covers, trying to rest from the Sibuna meeting.

It's like a racket.

But in whispers.

I drift off to sleep without any of the members noticing.

I remembered in that second where I closed my eyes that we are having a spring break for 2 weeks, and that there is suppose to be a test tomorrow, the last day for 2 weeks.

I started dreaming about History Class:

_"Okay every body, who can tell me blah blah blah..."_

_I hear nothing, my attention is on Fabian, sitting right besides me._

_His head pops up and down taking notes as fast as he can._

_And me staring at him..._

_Stupid me._

_I hear a familiar voice coming from the corner._

_"I believe is because, in past times, people thought of how the earth was completely square, thinking of how if they reached the horizon, they would fall out and die. So they never dared travel anywhere past the sea's horizon, alias The end of the world" explained Patricia's roommate, Mara, to the teacher._

_I sigh at this._

_My hand accidentally slips away from my pencil bag and my fingers connect to Fabian's._

_Oh gosh._

I sit up from my bed screaming like a lunatic. Good thing it was quiet enough so that nobody outside would hear me. Now that was lucky.

"HORIZON!"

"What?" said the members in unison...

"The horizon is the end of the world, all we need to do is go to the beach, find a glass or something, and maybe it can lead to our next clue!"

"Fellow members, Sibuna is going to the beach!" signed out Alfie.

We high-fived each other, as we all went to our rooms to sleep.

**Mara POV**

I slapped Mick on the face, hard.

That got him off of me.

I jumped up covering what was left of my PJ's with my short black robe.

"I hate you Mick" I said to him, as I ran out of my room, tears streaming down my face , went downstairs and started rocking in the middle of the hallway, as I left Mick on the floor.

This is officially the worst night ever.

I heard the door behind me opening.


	2. Lost Nighfall

**Mara POV**

The door behind me opened.

I raise my head so I can see who it is.

I sigh, burying my head in between my knees again.

This is so painful.

Yet confusing.

"Mara?" he crouched in front of me, facing me, gripping my shoulders gently.

I don't want him to grip me, I want him to hug me, hold me, tell me this is just a terrible nightmare.

"Mara, wha-what happened?" he stuttered.

Gosh, I wish I could stop crying.

I felt his eyes looking at my face, invisible through my legs.

I shot my arms at him, holding his shoulders tightly, burying my face into his neck, while he holds my waist close to him.

I sob.

God, I'm such an idiot to not listen to him.

To not listen to my best friend.

To not listen to my ex-best friend.

I thought it was wrong to listen to someone else's toughts.

But not when they are right.

I let him go as he hold me from behind my back and under my knees.

I want to trust him.

Jerome is my friend after all. Or _was_ my friend.

**Jerome POV**

By the time I saw Mick and Mara together, I was downstairs, in my room, balancing my head in my actions.

I couldn't barge in there and help her.

She would have tought I was a freak for eaves dropping her.

She did already tought I wasn't very trustworthy.

I don't either.

I hold her back and under her knees with my arms, bridal style, even if she was still bended in a ball.

She buried her head into my shirt.

Poor Mara.

I carry her into my room and let her down in my bed.

I close and lock the door.

I don't want anyone disturbing her.

She started sobbing less, I sighed as she was rocking back and forth in my bed.

I _will_ kill Mick.

I sit in front of her pulling slightly on her, she does the same, pulling me into a tight hug.

I just held her a while.

I ponder of what a little fragile creature she is.

How can anyone hurt her like this.

She has been so nice to everybody.

Ahem. Almost everybody.

**Nina POV**

I sit in my bed as I spread the covers out.

Patricia sticks her head out in the hallway.

"Oh god." she whispers as she's backing down, closing the door.

"What's the matter?" a million answers for that question popped into my head.

"Victor is wondering outside the hall ways" she lowered her voice more and more.

"So what now?" they couldn't go back to their rooms.

"We wait until Victor gets off the hall?"

"We can't, he never sleeps" I'm such an optimist.

"Then what about if we stay here?" Fabian said.

I saw his cheeks go fully red when he asked the question.

Either he didn't wanted to stay here with my or he wanted to _so_ much.

"Good idea" the words came out of my mouth as a laughter. Way to go, Nina.

We all settled for bed; Patricia and me on one bed, Amber on another one, and the boys on the floor. Sleep tight, I feel like tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**(A/N: Sorry is short I almost have no time for writing, but I'll try to update soon, ok?, btw, thx 4 the reviews!)**


	3. Before The Storm

**(A/N) Sorry I haven't uploaded, I just wanted to wait for the season to end, so I don't have to go on the same storyline...**  
**Anyway, thanks and sorry for the wait and aren't you exited for season 2?**  
**Enjoy!**

_~Next Morning~_

**Nina POV**

I felt a gentle grip on my shoulder shaking me to wake up.

I try to open my eyes.

I try one more time.

I just can't.

Even if I can open my eyes, I decided to sit up and shrug off the hand that is grabbing me, and maybe go back to sleep.

"Nina..." I hear the unmistakeably voice. Oh my gosh, I must be looking terrible.

I wiped and rubbed my eyes with my hands and I try to look at him.

After I finally open my eyes I see him staring at me deeply.

Gosh, what now?

"Sorry, I must be looking horrible"

"No, you look great as always" Fabian whispered letting go of my shoulder.

Wait, what did he say?

"You think I always look good?" I ask, smiling as strong as I can, looking at him with lazy eyes.

"Yeah, of course" , he must be blushing, I can hear embarrassment in his voice, hehe.

**Patricia POV**

"Yeah, you two look great now get back to bed" I growl as I turn around my bed to see them both.

Why they can't just admit they like each other, they want each other.

I look at Nina's alarm clock.

Oh my fucking gosh.

"Guys! were late for school" I shout, as I hear the rest of the Sibuna team wake up grunting.

"Don't worry guys, look" said Fabian, as he was walking to the curtains.

When he shot them open, our eyes widened when we saw the big surprise outside.

**Mara POV**

I breathed deeply one last time before opening my eyes.

Where was I?

I barely remember anything that happened yesterday after... the incident...

I gasp lightly at the bright blue that my eyes where staring at.

I sit up to get a better look.

Where I was just sleeping on was Jerome's chest, in his bed, in his room.

How did I get wound up there.

"Wake up."I shook Jerome a little bit while holding my head with my hand.

He sat up and opened his eyes..."Hey."

"What happened?"

"You tell me" he whispered, rubbing circles in my back.

"Something happened...to me...last night...in my room...with Mick." I said, lowering my voice in between every pause.

I looked down at my nails and then up at his eyes.

His deep, deep, deep...

Where was I?

Ugh, his stare it's so strong, it's leading me _closer_ to him.

"What. Happened." He whispered once more. God, why won't he give it up. What does he _get_ with any information I have?

"I think you already know..." I say as I pull him to a hug.

He holds me tightly back, just laying his arms around my waist, my legs wrapped around his, our chests pressed together.

I know as much as you do, that at least Mick didn't go _all_ the way he wanted last night, but just the plain thought of him doing so _terrified_ me.

_Scared_ me.

Made me want to cry until he says himself that was so brutal of him, so _stupid_.

How could he do this to me.

_How._

How could he dare.

I just realize that I'm spending so much fucking time thinking about him, when I could confront him, let it go, and start again with my love life.

Choose the _right_ guy.

I can't be _used_ anymore after what I've been through.

I'll just break into a thousand pieces until someone comes and picks me up and tries to glue me together again, _failing_.

I realize that I'm still holding into Jerome.

He was being so nice to me.

He was being nice to me since we started hanging out more.

I didn't return the favor.

"Thanks" I whispered to him, as I quickly kissed him in the cheek.

"My pleasure Mara, my pleasure" he whispered back looking at me with the trapping eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore, "Stop looking at me like that" I said with laughter, I was feeling a little better.

"Like what?" he replied.

"Nothing, just there it's something in your eyes that keep me staring at them" why did I just say that?

She just smiled back, leaning into his pillow with his hand behind his head.

Silence.

"What Mick did to you was horrible" he broke the silence.

"I know."

"I don't what to tell you I told you so"

"But you did, and I didn't listen, and I'm sorry about that. I knew that you were a smart guy and you were trying to get me away from him, but I never thought you'd be right, seriously, after all those years of knowing you, the only thing you've done is steal my stuff or send me fake letters, which is so not cool, and that day were I found out my dress was ruine-" he cut me off by a kiss. He brushed his lips slightly against mine once. He pulled away and looked me straight in the the face with the same eyes, now _darkened_ with wait.

I pulled him closer for another kiss.

I didn't knew what I was doing, but that first kiss sended me up to cloud nine.

His lips were so attracting, his hand pulling me closer by the waist was so surprising, every single fact about him brought me _closer_ to him.

We pulled apart and smiled at each other.

I just kissed Jerome Clarke, and I _loved_ it.

"You have strong lips, you know" wow, Mara Jaffray, you got kissed by this wonderful guy you are with and the only thing to manage to say is _that._

We burst in laughter.

After we take our last breaths, he lays down again as I rest in his chest, with his arm around my shoulders.

If you were in the room, you say we would look _lovely_.

**Fabian POV**

I saw the girls eyes pop up in amazement, like they never saw snow before.

"It's snowing?" Nina said looking up in the window.

It wasn't _that _weird that it snowed here.

Especially on gloomy days like this.

I spoke up "Yep. It's actually a really big snow storm, so school is cancelled for today"

"Nice" said Patricia, pulling the covers off of her.

This is going to be a pretty good day, that_ I _recall.

"So this means were not going to the beach?" Alfie assured.

Oh crap.

"So what now?" Nina asked, I smiled at her.

"I guess we have to move beach day for tomorrow, this was the last day of school for now wasn't it?" I ask in a flirty tone.

She blushes when she looks at me...

God, how did I_ made_ her blush?

We all got up, except Amber, she was still snoring, and we checked the halls.

What the hell, Victor was still out there?

Ugh, I _hate_ him.

Why doesn't he go to talk to his fake friends and get out of our sight?

We sigh.

We can't do much right now, but just wait and talk.

**Jerome POV**

I feel this cool breeze coming from the air.

I look at my closed curtains.

"Wait here" I said as I let go of Mara.

Without thinking I shot open the pair of green curtains reviling a big white-out covering campus, as far I could see.

"Snow?" Mara asks from behind me with that crushed spirit voice.

All I could do was let go of the curtains and let my hands numb from the strong feeling I had towards the situation, the _bad_ one.

**Nina POV**

So, I was talking to Fabian in one of my bean bag chairs, when we suddenly heard a big thump outside.

I stand up fast and look at the window.

"Shh, I think it was just the wind" Fabian says trying to calm me down.

He shots up from his seat and takes my hips with his hands.

I look down and then grin at his face.

I let him gently guide me down, back to the chair.

I pull him closer, into a hug. If he asks why I was just cold ;).

After I look up, he looks down at me, and leans slowly, filling the cold air between us with _warm_ love.

I just let him take the lead, I forget about the other Sibuna members, about the snowstorm, about how they were going to get out of the room, all I thought about is me and Fabian.

He deepens the kiss by pulling me closer, and closer, and...

"Finally! You two kissed!" Amber said, kind of ruining the moment...

I pull apart of him, blushing a little.

I look around, just to see 3 pairs of eyes staring at us.

Well, at least they are smiling.

I declare this the _best_ day of my life.

To this _point_.

**Mara POV**

"Where is Alfie, anyway?" I asked intrigued.

It's kind of weird when your roommate doesn't show up, right?

"I really don't know" he replied.

He sits up and leans back at his bed frame.

I sit in his lap again and resume kissing him.

I feel little sparks in between our bodies.

He pulls me closer, pulling a little bit on the waistband of my black PJ shorts.

I pull a little his blue shirt up his body while he runs his hands down mine.

After his shirt is completely off, I let him pull my shorts completely off my legs, without breaking the kiss.

He pulls me closer, deepening the kiss.

I take my short black robe off my arms and throw it with the rest of our clothes, in the corner of the bed.

I start pulling his PJ pants off as he rubs the back of my grey shirt.

We keep undressing ourselves like this until were in our underwear.

With every single kiss he gives me, I feel much, _much_ closer to him.

Like if I let him go, I fall into deep _nothing_.

I don't want that.

I want _him_.

I start to feel him through his boxers as he lets out a soft moan.

He cups me through my bra as I let out many gentle gasps.

"Wait" I say quickly.

Even if this is so what I want, I'm not quite ready to go _this_ far.

He looks at me with those deep, hypnotizing eyes.

"I'm sorry-" He cuts me off.

"It's ok" I look at him in disbelief.

"Just rest your self ok?" he whispers, giving me one final peck on the lips, before I doze off in his shoulder.

"Thanks" i manage to say before I go to dreamland.


	4. Now You See It

**(A/N)**  
**Ahhhh! My school is killing me!**  
**Sorry guys, but beside school, I have a new Italian computer with really strange keys, and I was like "wtf", and everything is written in Italian so it's hard to write.**  
**Anyway guys here's update: Enjoy!**

_~3 pm~_

**Nina POV**

By now, Trudy was shopping and Victor just left the hallways to go god-knows-where-but-outside-the-house.

Anyway, the rest of us were in the common room, just staring outside the window the black clouds that were covering up the skies.

I forgot to say, the snowstorm passed and what was left in the weather was a really loud thunderstorm.

Patricia was reading a dream book, Alfie and Amber were chatting at the end of the room, and me and Fabian looked up at the skies.

That awkward silence that often happens in this house occurred between me and Fabian.

The only sound were of the thunders clapping loudly in the woods and Amber squealing in fear.

"Pretty bad storm ,huh?" Fabian broke the silence.

"Yeah, I guess so. I've been through worst, though" I replied.

Silence again.

You ever get that feeling in your hand that you just want to pull someone into a kiss?

"Look, Nina, about the kiss-"

"It's ok Fabian"

I wanted to say something more, but instead I just took the back of his hair and leaned in to another kiss.

After that we just chuckled at ourselves blushing.

I looked outside, gasping at the _very_ moment.

**Mara POV**

After we both got re-dressed, me and Jerome just propped into the main area, and stared out the window.

"Pretty gloomy day" I said gently.

He just nodded.

I would be lying if I said he was a guy of few words, but when he was around me, he did sound quieter, _deeper_.

Anyway, I shake my head at the thought of him changing because of me, and I looked out the window outside.

A loud thunder broke the silence I was sharing with Jerome.

I jumped at the sound, following by Jerome's happy laugh.

"Don't laugh at me, you know I'm really squeamish!" I said smiling and laughing.

Even if we were just laughing and looking and holding each other, it was a great day for me.

The only thing that could ruin this perfect moment was a complete disaster.

I looked through the window one last time.

_Speaking of the devil._

**Amber POV**

I ran to the window when Nina's eyes widened.

I screamed louder than thunder.

A really big funnel cloud interrupted the fog around the woods and touched the ground quickly.

"Twister!"

The only sound left was the winds and our scream.

We all ran out of the common room, and stopped at the feet of the stairs.

We met up with Jerome at Mara who were sitting there, panicking.

Mick came though the crowd and announced: "To the storm shelter!"

We did as commanded and scrambled to a small opening at the end of the hallway, hoping we could all survive.

We tried to get in the room all at once.

We tried again.

I sigh. How in a moment like this everyone would be so incompetent?

What? I can be smart if I want to.

We finally manage to squish through the door and closing the door down.

"What was that?" Fabian said pointing at the door.

"A twister, duh" I say.

**Paticia POV**

We all settle down in the giant room.

This shelter was constructed as a bomb shelter.

It was like the rest of the house, except it had one door for the bathroom, another door for a private room, and 10 beds sitting in the edge of the room.

I remember I was once here to play hide and seek, but just once.

It has changed a lot since then.

"That was fucking scary" I say looking at my shoelace.

I catch everyone nodding.

**Mara POV (again)**

About half of hour later, we all just sit around the silent room doing whatever things.

Nina was buried into her book, _More Than Just Fantasies_, Fabian also had a book, _Great Myth:V2_, Patricia was reading _Don't Eat That!_, and I was finishing _Change_.

Alfie was trying to do a magic trick from the corner of a bed in the edge.

All that was left was Jerome and Mick, staring at each other at opposite sides of the room, with eyes that scream in anger at each other.

_Uh oh_. I think before they both run to each other and start throwing punches.

**Jerome POV**

After the first push to the ground I close my eyes and throw random punches and kicks into his body.

We keep like that for about a minute until I feel a pinch in my neck.

I jump back looking at Patricia, who's still holding my neck, while Alfie was doing the same at Mick.

"What was that for?" I said.

"You already know that" she replied standing up and leaving me in the floor.

Mick sat up and so did I.

He will not do this to Mara and get away with it.

If he attacked Alfie like he did last time, I would just have pulled a really bad prank, but when he messed with Mara, it was a totally _different _business.

He just pushed me against the wall and growled at me "How did you know what happened" like he was reading my mind.

I pondered a answer for a second "Is not how I knew it ,is that you did it"

"Is none of your business"

"It's all my business"

"Why?"

"Because I love her!" I shouted really quickly and I sighed as I pushed him away, looking away.

"Not like you, you moron" I mumbled as I walked quickly to the bathroom.

I closed and locked the door behind me and leaned my head onto the sink.

I look at myself in the mirror and I realize my face was still washed in blood.

This was not the best day for me.

**Nina POV**

"What is going on?" What _is_ going on? I'm usually the one that knows all the secrets in the house, but now I was totally confused.

Mara and Mick looked at each other.

"It was nothing" Mara said quickly, looking at Mick and murmuring something into his face.

**Mara POV (yes, again)**

"It was nothing" I breathed quickly and then I turned to face Mick "Only if you say your sorry and promise to never, _ever_ do it again, to anyone" I whisper really low in a angry tone scowling.

"Sorry, and I promise" Mick said, looking away.

I walked to a door, which led to a hallway where the bathroom and the private bedroom were located.

I knocked faintly on the door.

_Silence_.

"Jerome, it's me"

The door cracked open slowly and I entered, closing the door behind me.

Jerome was found holding his face with his hand, the sink somewhat bloody.

"So you love me?"

...

...

OH CARP, I MEAN CRAP. THERE IS A MILLION THINGS I COULD HAVE SAID TO HIM LIKE IF HE WAS OKAY, IF HE DID THAT JUST FOR ME, IF HE NEEDED NURSING, IF HE NEEDED TO TELL ME HE WAS RUNNING AWAY FROM THE COUNTRY AND TURNING INTO A RUSSIAN WAITER, BUT I SAY THAT!

I sigh.

He pulls his now bloody hand out of his face and runs it through the water in the sink, and without looking up, he replies "But you don't, don't you?"

I felt like an anvil fell on my heart.

"I love you _so_ much"

He just wiped his face from the remaining stains and looks up at me"Really?"

"YES! I LOVE YOU. YOU ARE THE ONLY GUY I WANT TO BE WITH RIGHT NOW" I shouted whispering at him while tears begun to flood my eyelids.

_Crap, don't cry._

He walks up to me and cups my face with his hands, and makes me look up.

He wipes my tears with the tip of his fingers and I look at his knuckles, completely ice white.

The next thing I do is sit on the edge of the sink and pull him into a kiss.

I wanted to feel warm, at this severe moment.

I just wanted to go back, go back to...

Go back to nowhere.

If none, of this would've happen, we wouldn't be together right now.

I guess it was all worth something.

**Patricia POV**

Have you noticed anything different after the twister came in?

Us eight teens are like fuse bombs.

When we are alone, we are in our own little world.

But all of us combined, explode the whole building up.

We couldn't live with each other, because it would all just lead to complete disaster.

I get it now.

**Fabian POV**

After the whole fight, everyone made peace and went back doing whatever.

I look at Nina, who placed down her book in the white covered bed and pulled my hand into the hallway.

"Nina, wha-"I said but before I could finish she crushed her lips against mine, until they started to numb.

"Come" she signaled, pulling me into the private bedroom.

There were two giant beds, covered in red kiss blankets with a closet and everything.

She closed the door, then pulled me to another kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, I let her wrap her legs around me as I led her down into the bed closer to the door.

I trapped her with my arms at both of her sides, without breaking the kiss.

She pulls my sky jacket off as I tug on her navy blue ripped shirt.

I leave a trail of kisses from her pink lips to her collar bone.

She moans and grunts lightly between every kiss I deliver to her body.

God, she is so hot.

I pull her shirt up and quickly resume kissing again.

She pulls the covers over us and I take off my shirt quick too.

In the same position as before, she takes her house-wear shorts slowly, teasing me.

I sigh and pull them quickly out of her legs.

As we go full liplock, I grab her waist and press our hips together, as she wraps her milky soft legs around mine.

She unbuttons and pulls my jeans down.

I press her against the pillow, now our bodies completely pressed against each other.

I run my hand up and down her back, slowly rubbing it.

When I was about to unclasp her bra, she looks away and gasps loudly.

I look at her direction, and my eyes widen in disbelief of what was in the other bed.

"No, keep going, you guys are great" said Amber, in her light pink night gown holding a cam corder.

"Amber!" Nina exclaims.

I hear laughter from the doorway.

We turn our heads and watch as a shirtless Jerome laughs for his life.

Don't ask me why he was shirtless, he just was, okay?

"Okay, why the hell you guys are here?"I said.

"I was already here, you guys didn't notice" Amber said shutting the cam down and standing up.

We look at the doorway.

"What do we have to do to get a little privacy here?" I shouted whispering.

"Lock the door" Jerome said as he left the door.

Amber flicked the light switch off and before she closed the doors she whispered "Good night!"

Me and Nina sighed as we pulled each other into a nap.

Strangest, yet most exiting day ever.


	5. Another Night In Hell

**(A/N) I'm reeeeeallly soooorrryyyyy, but sometimes I feel like the laptop is just sooo far away (Oh god, is to far!) and I can't just reach it by stretching out my hand and making pouts in the air, hehe.**  
**Leaving my lazyness outside, here it is!**

_~7pm~_

**Nina POV**

I woke up in Fabian's firm arms, smiling as strong as I could.

The happiness stopped when I opened my eyes and I saw six pairs of eyes staring at us...

"What are you guys doing here!" I sat up quickly and saw how the rest of the Anubis gang was chuckling...

_Uh oh_. He sat up next to me too, rubbing his head softly.

"How did you guys came in here?" he said with a slightly sore throat.

"You forgot to lock the door again" Amber said pointing at the bedroom door, which was swinging from side to side.

The door, not Amber.

"Dammit!" I shout as I dress up quickly, so does Fabian, and exit the bedroom.

"So did the storm stop?" I say the first thing that came to mind.

"Yeah, but we were waiting for you to wake up...oh yeah and the clowns took like a hundred of pictures of you.." Patricia explained.

Me and Fabian look at each other and then at Jerome and Alfie.

"It was him!" they both said in unison pointing at each other.

We all laughed. This _kinda_ seemed like a fairytale. But somehow I knew that something else was going to happen...

_'There you go Nina...another pesimist thought' _my mind says to me.

Wait.

How did that happen.

Shut up voice, or I'll poke you with the Q-Tip _again_.. I thought.

After we all exited the room, I notice how the house came intact.

Maybe the storm didn't come so near after _all_.

There was Victor waiting outside.

Why does Victor appear in the _very_ unfortunate moments.

"Is seven o clock, you have to get your food from the kitchen counter, Trudy will be away for the day, I felt she needed a vacation..." he explained as he pointed the dining room, where we all walked into one at a time. I stared at Victor with the 'don't try to be nice' eyes.

We all took plates of mash potatoes and potato salad into the table. _Potatoes twice? Nah, what the heck._

I took my fork and spun it around my hand a few times. Well this was going to be interesting.

**Mara POV**

I know your dying to know what happened in there.

Well nothing special.

After the bathroom thing, Jerome and Mick just shook hands and called to never fight over me again unless we three were in a circus and a clown comes and gives me a squirting flower.

Yeah, that's my boys.

Anyway, I just forgot anything that happened in the last seven hours and poked a small amount of mash potatoes and dipped it slowly into my mouth.

I look up and see Jerome sitting besides me, and Alfie sitting in the other side.

The I notice the stare chain.

Nina was looking at Fabian, Fabian was looking at Patricia, Patricia was looking at Alfie, Alfie was looking at Amber, Amber was looking at Mick, Mick was looking at me, and I was looking at Jerome.

And Jerome was looking at his plate.

This is really awkward for some reason.

We act like the twister never happened.

I notice also that nobody acts the same until past ten, that is where the real fun comes.

NOOO, I didn't mean it like _that_.

Anyway after we finish eating we just take our plates to the sink, and our butts to our beds.

This is going to be a ruff night.

* * *

"It's ten of clock. You all now what that means. You have five minutes, and I want to hear a pin drop."

* * *

**Nina POV**

SHUT UP!

I REALLY DON'T FUCKING CARE IF IT'S TEN, ELEVEN, ONE, SEVEN, FOUR, FIVE, TWELVE, SIX, THREE, NINE, TWO, EIGHT...did I mention them all?

Anyway, ignoring the speech, I went to the bathroom to freshen up a little.

I was feeling really pudgy that moment.

I heard steps coming closer to the bathroom hall, so I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

The steps came closer and stopped in front of the door.

My breath was heavier every time the other person breathed.

"Who's in there?" a soft accent asked into my door.

"It's me Mara, Nina" I whispered through the door.

"Is this yours?"Mara asked back.

I opened the door to find Mara holding a red eye...OMFG, NOT THE LOCKET!

I held my naked vintage chain in my hands as Mara held her with both hands.

"Yeah, that's mine, let me just take it" I say as I placed my fingers around it and started to take it, until it began glowing.

"It's that suppose to happen?" she looked worriedly.

"Um, no, it's just-" the locket burned our finger as we let it go, falling safely in the carpet"

"What was that all about?" I couldn't tell her.

"What is going on?" said Fabian as the whole house, except by luck, not Victor, came into the hallway and saw the locket in the floor.

_Uh oh_. SHIT, SHUT UP VOICE. YOUR NOT MAKING THE SITUATION ANY BETTER.

We all exchanged looks and before I knew it, it was next morning.

**(A/N) Waaaaaa I'm sorry this chapter was sooo short but I got a life too (cough Roblox cough) anyway, please review, if you hate it, love it, like it, anything please!**

**Replies:**

**Early-Birdie-Girlie: yeah, it will go like that for most of the story..**

**purple389:thx! haha I thought my stories were good, not great..hehe. Great.**

**HouseofAnubisGirlxFabiana: I always wondered how can a please be pretty LOL**

**ramy4eva211: thx you my cousins say my grammar is like the worst..oh yeah, RAMY4EVA TOO!**

**EyeofHorus333:thx, I love Jerome/Mara couple, and next is Fabina couple LOL PS: Update your stories House of Romance, House of Triangles, it's great.**

**Sunrider125: thx you lots, I never thought I could keep people in character, I used to get crazy in these stories.**

**naru7: thx for the triple reviews, btw, I know it can be a little confusing, but I'm putting it in an easy way compared to my mind lol.**

**cutemary102: thx, I know I had the whole cam corder idea for a while lol.**

**Pandacat1bagillion: uuummm no, Amber and Jerome just happened to be there at the same time.**

**icecreamlover267:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA oh look I can't stop either lol.**

**moonbeam87:duddeee thx, this is my greatest story so far.**

**fabeslover99: THX! My stories before weren't that great, so this is kinda of my life saver**

**Dally2: yeah the computer is confusing, and it was supposed to be read in the superhero way, lol**

**Fabianisawesome: COMEON, I fall asleep a lot, so you gonna have to wait...lol**

**charn14: I'll keep them coming;)**

**THX YOU MAH AWESUM REVIEWERS!**


	6. Searching In The Sand

**(A/N)haii guys, sooo, as you all know, the Japan earthquake was kind of a surprise for everyone wasn't it...**  
**My uncle sure wasn't expecting it! Right? Right.**

**Aaanyway, back to the story, I haven't updated for a while because of something we all know as history class (dun dun dun)**  
**Haha, but here it is now: Enjoy!**

**Nina POV**

I take a small sip of my teacup as I stare at the other teens in the common room.

_They are all staring at me. Waiting for an answer._

"Okay, you know what? Don't believe us about the whole mystery we five shared with you...so what if we throwed away valuable information that a crazy lady told me to keep, so what if.."I exploded, and then paused to ponder what I was going to say next...

"That's it" I said sitting down, taking my teacup and sipping it again.

I told them everything about Sibuna, Sarah, the Cup of Ankh, everything.

The worst part of this is that, Fabian didn't look at my eyes with happiness, proudness, love, crush, sadness, fear, nothing.

He just didn't look at my eyes _at all_.

He just kept staring at his cup and moving the liquid around, with that 'Nothing matters' face.

I felt ashamed of myself, which is something I usually felt. I thought if I shared the secret with close friends one of them would tell on me and I would break Sarah trust, but it was me. _I did it_. I told the rest of the House of Anubis teens about Sibuna, and know the risk of embarrassment to death was closer to our lives.

Fucking shame on me, I guess.

**Jerome POV**

Wow.

First Justin Bieber and now this **(A/N: don't take this wrong, I Love JB. But I'm trying to do a guy point of view)**.

I really wasn't caring much about the confession, just because I knew something suspicious was going on between the new one and geek chic...and I don't mean smooching and going out on secret dates, like naiveful Amber does.

**(A/N: sorry I keep interrupting the story, but just in case, Jerome wasn't in Sibuna yet when I started the story so yeah, but he is now)**

"So beach day, we're still in?" I look at my right where Mick is sitting waiting for an answer.

_The beach. Wow, long time I haven't been out of the house. Make that eleven years I call hell._

"Sure, why not" Fabian said looking at Mick and looking back at his teacup.

I looked back at Mara who was clapping her hands in excitement. _God, she's beautiful._

Before I knew it, I was in just a plain blue shirt, green swimsuit and some sand slip-ons that I 'borrowed' from Alfie. I was in my room preparing for nothing.

Heh, don't worry, he won't notice that a pair of shoes is missing.

"Where are my black slip-ons?" I looked back at my roommate and exited before I could say anything else.

I walked out into the front yard of the house and saw the other six teens leaning against the brick wall looking at maps, old vintage papers, and their phones.

Victor did gave us the day off, especially since it was a long no-school break we were on.

After Alfie walked out of the building with four chairs in each hand and two boards on his mouth, he muffled something into our ears.

"What?" Amber said placing her phone into the pink purse she always carried.

"He said, that if we are ready to go" I replied. I know my roommate more than anybody.

"There is a problem, from here to the beach is a long distance and Alfie looks like he's going to pass out if he carries all that in a bike while riding it" Nina said while rubbing her fingers together, she did that when she was nervous. I knew.

Fabian, at the time she said this, pulled out his wallet and started "Guys, remember that summer I came first than everyone else, because of my birthday?"

Everyone mumbled different answers at the same time, which kind of made it impossible to hear.

The next thing I knew, we were all standing besides a giant blue cover behind the house.

**Fabian POV**

I pulled off the blue covers and revealed the black SUV waiting.

Haha. The other seven are jealous, I see it in there gasping eyes.(If that makes sense)

"When did you get this?" Nina said opening and getting into the car.

"Parent's present" I replied.

"Now, who's ready to go to the beach?" I shouted as I started the van.

I just heard whistles and such in the back.

About half of hour later, I realized that the positions we were in weren't much comfortable.

While I was driving, Nina was hearing blasting music through her earpods, the other girls where in the backseat, and the other three guys where in the trunk, being crushed by seats and such.

_Bump._

"Ow" I heard them say in unison.

"We are almost there" I yell back to calm them down.

_Bump._

All I see in the way to the coast is the giant patch of trees and what it seems like a endless road.

If we went in bikes to the beach, we would already be lost and late.

_Bump._

"Yes we are here!" Patricia shouts out of the window to amazingly nobody.

I saw her jumping over Mara and Amber to the door in the left.

Does she know that there is a door to her right? Nevermind. This is pretty funny for this day.

We all jump out of the car and into the crystaline sand.

I look out, covering my eyes with one hand, and I watch over as the ocean settles calmly.

"Perfect" Nina said, as I looked back at her.

_Crap, Nina. Please don't smile._

We just got ready in a spot near the water, when I realized...

We were the only ones in the beach.

**Mara POV**

After we were settled, we got to regular things: Jerome and Alfie were playing 'fetch' with a bouncy ball in a long corner of the place, Mick and Fabian were playing soccer near the ocean, Nina and Amber were playing in the water batting each other with their hands, and Patricia was laying in a sun colored towel, sunbathing.

"So should we get searching?" I say under the sound of the waves to the gang.

"Yeah, s-sure" Fabian stuttered as he raced into the beach.

"Hey, wait for me!" said Nina running to him as he took hes shirt off and carried Nina to the water.

Followed everyone else, until just me and Jerome were standing in the sand.

He took his shirt off too and stretched his hand out to me for me to take it.

_Haha, my boyfriend is the hottest._

We ran to the water as everyone else created big water splashes and diving and such.

_Wave._

"Okay, everyone start looking for something under the water, especially in that direction" said Nina, pointing to the horizon.

Everyone stopped laughing and started sinking, ready to find the next clue.

_Wave._

**Patricia POV**

As I went deeper into the clear water, I felt the cool temperature rise up my torax, and I saw some sand lift up from my breathing.

_This is how close I like to be to the ground._

I hovered around the water looking up and down for people.

I saw some faces, hands, hair from my friends, some water weeds in the ground, but no papers, crystals, fishes, nothing that could help.

_Wave._

I sighed quickly when I realized I needed water.

I brought my head to the surface as I took a deep breath.

The next thing I knew, I was searching closer to land, where the water is extremely shallow, looking inside old and small shells.

It was seen everything: sand rocks, broken glass, selfish shells.

_Wave._

I passed my hand through the little pieces of sand until I found a piece of broken jade buried in the sand.

_Joy's favorite rock._

I saw a little piece of green restaurant utensils holder paper in the inside.

I had risen up to the surface, still holding the paper's tip in my fingers.

_Wave._

After I pulled out the small piece of paper, I read the small scribble in black sharpie word.

**East.**

"GUYS! GUYS LOOK I FOUND SOMETHING!" I shouted back at the Sibuna, as they all went behind me and tried to read the scribble in my hands.

"That way's east" Alfie said, one hand pointing to the end of the sand, and the other around my shoulders, hugging me close.

"Let's go" I said as I pulled my legs out of the water everybody following soon behind.

_I was kind of scared of what was going to happen next, but I'm willing to take it._

After a while of walking, we reached the end of the sand road.

All that was left was a little, but grossing yellow river, and a final small patch of sand after it.

"I'm not jumping over that" said Amber turning around.

At that moment, I saw 2 x's in the ground, one hand sized, and another one that was board sized.

"What's that?"I asked pointing out.

Without another word, all of us started digging, and not long after, I found a strange liquid.

"This isn't water" I said to myself as I took a sniff at it.

"Joy's favorite perfume" I whispered.

"Okay, I found something" Nina said, pulling out a small plastic bag.

What was inside surprised me.

It was a bunch of papers inside the bag, alongside a note with Joy scribbles all over it.

**Help, please you have to save me! I'm going to say where I am after you arrive...**

**Joy :(.**

Instead of her smiley face, it was just a scared face.

Inside the bag were also flight tickets, and hotel tickets.

After that, we all jumped into the car and went back home.

**(A/N)Please Review!**

**Remember to clip your toenails, eat you pi(Happy Pi day!, late!) and wear lotion!**


	7. Ride To Death

**(A/N) Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been through some really though assignments in the past week...**  
**My brother: what are you talking about? You spent the whole time playing SpongeB-*I cover his mouth***  
**Hehe, ignore him, he has mental issues.**  
**Brother: Wait, no I-*shove his head through the door***  
**Anyway, I want to be so thankful about how many reviews I got(Take that Mari! You know who I mean!) and I hope I have many more (not a single one negative, WOOT!)**  
**On with the story: Enjoy!**

_~6pm~_

**Jerome POV**

I run my fingers through the new paper fabric of the ticket:

* * *

Clarke, Jerome Flight 2134 FREEAIR JETS

5E 3/26/11 Giza, Egypt Jet 06

05:37 Don't forget to listen carefully to instructions and have a good flight!

* * *

We were back at the house in about an hour.

Nobody spoke by then, then I realized how really _spooky_ can silence be.

_It had hurt me for years, and I guess I succeeded at trying to covering it with laughter._

I never been out of England, and I was afraid to leave for no clear reason.

No reason _I_ knew.

_Sigh. What has Joy got herself into now?_

**Mara POV**

_It was tomorrow. Tomorrow was the flight._

I was worrying more than usual, and a weird thing is that I admitted it.

We all were just sitting in the common room staring at everything we found in the bag.

None of us bothered to shower, especially of how shocked we were.

_But Joy. God Joy. It's this were she has been all this time?_

What happened? What was happening? _Why us?_

**Patricia POV**

Joy is alive.

I knew that.

Joy was missing.

I knew that.

Joy was in motherfucking Egypt.

How the hell does she keep appearing in unreachable places?

I just wanted to sit down, and wait for her to burst trough the door.

Never happened.

Nobody wanted to move a muscle by then.

Or say anything.

I stood up and cleared my throat "We have to go" I whispered, so nobody could hear me.

_Unfortunately_, they did and started to protest something and look around scared.

"Guys, GUYS! We have to save Joy, she never did anything to us, she did help us, and now is time to help her. No matter how dangerous a mission might be, we _will_do it, because we are here for each other. in ups and down, in Europe or in Africa. Because that is who we are. _Sibuna._ Also, the boys have to grow a pair and learn to fight." I said, taking a deep breath in the end.

Everyone stared at me.

_Silence._

"I believed the last part" Jerome and Alfie said in unison.

I ignored the article and covered my eye with my hand "Sibuna?"

Everyone looked at each other.

_"Sibuna"_ they all finally said.

"So, what about Victor?" _Thanks a lot Amber._

**Amber POV**

"Oh good god, were toast." Nina said.

Just because it's a school break, doesn't mean we can go back.

Especially since it's a labor month, we all are trapped here for as long as two weeks.

So Victor will just be that brick wall in PE while the school is on fire, and I broke a heel.(Did that make sense?)

"You do know we have to tell them." I say standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"Or not." Nina said, before her eyes opened wide.

I wasn't sure of many things.

I wasn't sure if Joy was safe.

If red makes me look fat.

_If Mick still loves me._I think looking at him.

But I was sure of one thing.

Nina had a plan.

_And it was going to work._

**Victor POV**

Those rotten kids are up to something, I just know.

I sigh deeply as a envelope slides from under the door.

I don't mind to stand up, take it and sit down, running me pupils from left to right quickly:

**Victor? How long was it before I used a letter?**  
**Nevermind, I'm not writing to you for that.**  
**You want your eight children back? Get them.**  
**At the school. In the history classroom. In a hour.**

**-R**

And now I was in big mess.

**Alfie POV**

We finished emergency packing in like fifteen minutes, and hid behind the house with our luggage.

"Shhh, Victor is going to the school." Fabian said.

As planned, I pulled my phone out and texted:

**In direction :? -Alf**

Then hit the send button.

After about fifteen minutes later, I got a response:

**Okay, the plan worked, he's locked /:)**

**-Jer**

"Okay, we can go now" I said as I shoved the phone in the pocket and we all jumped in the car.

It was 7pm, and the airport was two hours away, so after we picked Jerome up, we speeded away into the driveway.

We were going to stay at a hotel in the place, so we wake up pretty early.

I didn't knew how, but this got messy quickly.

I just hope I return to House of Anubis alive.

**Nina POV**

We stayed at our previous positions in the car, except it was more awkward than before since there was no space in the back. Fabian was driving, I was besides him, the three guys were on the backseat with the girls in their laps.

So yeah, really uncomfortable.

_Nobody spoke a word in the car, it was dead silent, less sound than in a cemetery._

I checked back, and almost everybody was dozed off.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to my left.

"For what?" Fabian said not looking up from the road.

"For anything I did to make you mad."

"No, I'm sorry. It was _your_ secret."

We sighed. The next thing I knew he pulled up in an edge of the road and took my hands.

"Will you forgive me?" I just kissed him.

For a long time.

"Are we there yet?" said Amber from Mick's lap.

_We're close enough._

**(A/N) I felt like this chapter was super short. And not my best chapter so please no flames. I don't know why :/.**  
**So while I still can I will reply as fast as possible the next chapter /;).**  
**Also, you can find me in Youtube, Club Penguin or Roblox with the same username.**

**Replies:**

**Dally2: yah, Roblox forever, lols.**

**HouseOfAnubisGirlxFabina: true, my elementary /:).**

**VeVe2491: thank you! and I love all my fans! hehe**

**Gurly: ya, that quote is on google too :). There are more quotes on my profile.**

**Hello Kitty 12345679: Wow, thanks a lot, how do you know so much people? lols thanks again.**

**Early-Birdie-Girlie: thanks, I was in a good mood that chapter, not so much on this one :/.**

**charn14: I will (Brother: no you wo- *hit him upside the head and smile*)**

**ramy4eva211: thanks, I'm the most randomest person you could meet ._.**

**izzi08: KAY BABY, I WILL. OH AND, JARA FOREVER!TOO!**

**EyeofHorus333: thank youu, hey what about your story? :) haha im evil**

**moonbeam87: yah I know how it is to magage a phone...well I think everybody does... ._.**

**and-you-know-it: yeahh, and half the lemon is as possibly far it's going to get, for now. thx anyway.**


	8. I Bet My Woman

**(A/N) Hey my peeps! *everyone starts dancing in the back* anyway, while I still can, I felt like I used more time in writing this chapter than in cleaning my room...**

**(My rooms is clean anyways /;])Another thing, I know you want more lemons and more Jerome, soo Jerome yeah, he's going to be here more, and lemons, well, I'm going to try to make lemonade. Also, I can count this as a record: five reviews in a row! wow, I'm pretty proud for myself, and thank you all (love you!) your prize is another amazing chapter!(yah I'm not a good baker, so no cookies :/),now here's the bad news...wait for it... this is the last chapter, so no more chapters up after this...sorry ::(... **

**In a final note, I'm going to be thirteen in a month (April 30th) YAH, I'M TWELVE. WAT YOU LOOKIN AT, HUH, HOLMES?**

**Anyway, on with the story: Enjoy!**

_~9:17pm~_

**Nina POV**

So, after about two hours of awkward silence we arrived at the airport/hotel.

It was about a four story building, and it was all white, and normal airport colors, you know.

I was extremely tired. I was used to sleep at eight, wake up at twelve, and wake up again at six.

Anyway, I remembered how none of us have eaten or showered yet after six hours.

We rushed into the airport, and stood in the long line of people waiting for the same flight.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Amber whispered at me, while flipping her dried and wrinkled in water hair.

"Maybe it's because were in swimsuit, and someone still has seaweed in their heads and someone wasn't brave enough to tell them." I answer, and both me and Amber look back at Mick, who after scratches his head, he founds a foot long piece of seaweed.

"Wow, that's disturbing" he says while shaking his hair.

Amber just giggles and looks at the line moving.

After taking a step forward in the line, I looked at my best friend/roommate.

"You've got a crush on the boy, don't you?" I whisper in her voice.

"What, what are you talking about?" She replies crossing her arms.

"That's how I felt, now I'm going to fight until you two get together" I smiled with a devious smile as we reached the flight ports at the end of the line.

Fabian stood in front of us tapping strongly the screen and clicking buttons.

For some reason, he just chuckled as he was finishing registering all of us.

"What's so funny?" I ask holding his right arm.

"It's funny how a second ago we were all so quiet. Now look at us" he says as I tilt my head back, eyeing everybody.

Mick and Amber were chatting, _finally_, Jerome and Alfie were both talking something funny as they both laughed slightly in unison, Patricia was staring at an old lady in the other line, which was staring at us and Mara just was smiling like a joker as she leaned against the line ropes.

"Yeah, I'm glad I landed in the House of Anubis" I said sighing.

We already went to check the luggage, and after that, we gave it all gym bags to the packing area, thing.

I'm not really an airline expert, but really, what teenager is?

We walked around the place for an hour, lost and looking for the hotel counter.

Really, what is up with the directions thing in this house? Everyone seems to get lost like all the time.

Nine thirty-five, and I'm still sleepy.

**Jerome POV (A/N: You've been waiting for this haven't you? )**

Nine thirty-six, and we still haven't found the damn counter.

We look kind of pathetic, if you were the crazy old lady that started attacking Patricia with her purse.

Oh, come one, that was hilarious, but we were all still lost and tired.

This is my childhood all over again.

Now I was just hooking my arms around Alfie's and Mara's shoulders, and I saw the look on both of them.

Alfie looked tired as hell, and Mara looked tired too, but she was smiling slightly as she looked around.

"Shouldn't we ask for directions?" I asked to the group.

Since I was in the back of the crowd, everyone looked back.

"Hey, no need" said Patricia walking to a wood counter.

"May I help you?" said the aerie counter girl, not lifting her gaze from her notebook.

"Hi, we're here to register for the hotel in the airport" Fabian said, leaning his arms against the counter.

"Uh, yeah, let me see the tickets" she said back and the conversation became blurring.

My eyes changed to Mara, which was now looking at the floor with a blank expression in her face.

"Thanks" said Fabian before the rest of us left the spot.

Something wasn't right, I totally felt like something was _missing._ Why was Mara like that anyway?

_Whatever it was, I was going to find out._

**Patricia POV**

We entered the first floor hallway, walking to our room.

"What room?" I asked.

"101" someone answered, but I was too unaware to notice who it was.

"101? Sheesh." Amber said in a tone-down tone.

I looked over at Mara who walked slower by the minute. She had that sad puppy expression on her face.

It was strange that someone was down right now, especially Mara, she was excited over the whole thing when we found the tickets, now she was just really, really down.

_Scary, huh?_

After we all entered and settled in the room I checked Mara, who was sitting in the couch at the living room of the suite.

She was shaking slightly, and I asked her what happened to her.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit cold" she replied as I saw Jerome take a seat besides her and wrap his arms around her.

I looked over at Alfie who was unpacking.

I took a deep breath and rushed over.

"Hey Trixie, what's th-" I cut him off with a long kiss.

I totally forgot everyone else was there, staring and wooing and whatnot.

I pulled away and smiled. "That's what's going on" I finally said, taking my towel and rushing to the shower.

_If anyone asks, I can't hear them._

~10:05~

**Fabian POV**

After about an hour of discussing who was sleeping where, which was kind of a problem since there were two beds, a sofa, and a couch, and we were eight, I leaned against the main door and sighed.

At that moment I heard a paper sliding under the door.

I looked down; I found the paper in the floor.

**(A/N well that's it viewers...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PHYSCH**

**HAPPY APRIL'S FOOLS DAY!**

**Haha, I won't finish the story for a long time...**

**I'll continue right now!)**

**Fabian POV (still)**

I didn't mind to bend down, pick it up and read it.

Hey there,

If you want to survive in Egypt,

bring $1050 dollars to the country.

Luck!

-Joy /":)

I just dropped the paper in amazement.

"WHAT-"

I started, and then the next thing I knew, the Sibuna kids were all in the living room.

"-THE FUCK-" I continued.

"-IS THIS?" I finished holding the paper up.

"Oh good god, how are we going to raise $1050 in a night" Nina said worried.

Mara started a crying fit at the moment.

Jerome held her again, so did Alfie, so did Patricia, who finished her shower.

"What's the matter?" someone asked, but I was too distracted to notice.

In between sobs, Mara answered "I don't know if we can pull this together, this is such a big adventure, and we are just, kids" she said.

The last word shut up the room.

"We may be kids, but we're the only ones who can do this" Mick said through the bathroom door.

Mara stopped crying.

We all stood there. _Silent._

"Maybe we can bet the money" Jerome said.

"If you are talking about the Casino, forget about it, you have to be eighteen" Mara said tapping her hands.

Jerome turned to Alfie "We pass as eighteen, right?" he asked.

"Oh yeah" Alfie replied, with a wide smile.

Jerome POV

Me, Alfie and Mara entered the Casino successfully, and making our direction to a board with what seems a forty year-old guy playing the game.

"Dale el cuatro, dale el cuatro!" the guy screamed.

"Sheesh, Puerto Rican or Mexican?" I whispered into Alfie's ear.

A young girl came walking to us and said "Puerto Rican, he's my uncle, he always spends all his time in here gambling his savings" the girl says.**(A/N this is a character based on me, I just wanted to include it because this is my most successful story, so yeah)**

"Aren't you a little young to be here?" I ask pointing at her.

"I work here, as young as I look I do" she replied.

Mara stepped forward "we need to win $1050 in the flash, can you help us?" I looked at Mara with a confused face. How can a kid help us?

"Hey I only translate" she said backing down at the table.

"Que haces aqui Alex?, estoy jugando contra este tipo de Alemania y esta perdiendo!" says the guy in a thick accent, really really fast.

"No te preocupes, tio, tienes nueva competencia" replies the girl standing in the middle of us.

"What where you two talking about?" I whisper at her ear.

"Non-of-your-business" she said super fast.

"Okay, bring it on" I yelled at the bet, the old guy looking at me.

"Que dijo?" the guys leaned down and said to the girl.

She said something else in Spanish and directed to me. "He said he accepts the bet" she answered.

The counterpart man (or something like that) rolled the dice.

The guy talked to Alex, apparently, she talked to me, and we repeated the cycle.

"Espera un segundo!" said the guy waving his finger around.

"Wait a second" said Alex.

"What?" I said

"Que?" said Alex.

"Estos dados estan fachados!" said the guy.

"He's acussing you for cheating" Alex responded to me.

How the hell could I cheat? The only thing I'm lying about is my age. I got almost all the money we need, I'm not backing down right now.

"You are only saying that because your losing!" I scream at his face.

"Nada mas estas diciendo eso porque estas perdiendo" said Alex to him, looking at her nails.

"Hijo de puta!" he yelled.

Alex laughed. "He called you son of a bitch" she said.

I got really mad.

The next thing I knew my fist was up his chin, and he was down in the floor.

"..." Mara was opened mouth, Alfie was laughing his ass off, and Alex just walked away yelling back: "I'll see you three some other day" and exited the room.

I said the first thing I thought of:"steal his wallet"

Mara took his wallet, Alfie ran out of the room, and I exited right before, hoping nobody would be up at midnight.

Wow, just think about it...

_This is just the beginning._

**(A/N) Lemonade next chapter! Promise! but it's 1am and it's a school night, hehe.**

**Anyway, again Happy April's Fools Day, Happy Birthday Jullie(you know you are reading this ;)) and everyone remember the basic rules for this special holiday, kay?**

**Baii!**


	9. Ready

**(A/N) Hey guys, so we gathered here to read another chapter of this story.**  
**Yeah, I'm not funny on the Saturdays.**  
**So here it is *yawn***  
**Enjoy:**

**Mara POV**

After we burst through the door of the suite, me and Jerome and Alfie sat in the nearest couch and began flipping through the guy's wallet.

"WE'RE HEEEERREEEE!" Alfie yelled like he was high. I held my head, at his comment, it was spinning around.

The next thing we knew, we were surrounded by the other teens, trying to look from behind us.

"So what did you find?" Nina, as always, asked first.

I looked at Jerome who was throwing cards behind his back.

"Crap, crap, oooo money, crap" he said while throwing business information and most random stuff.

"Okay we got the $1050 we needed, we are ready for tomorrow" Jerome said standing up and dropping the money in the table.

"Perfect. So off to sleep?" Fabian said squinting his eyes and pointing back at the room.

All I heard was muffled answers, since I was really tired, it was about eleven fifty-six, and we were riding a plane in five hours to Egypt, for a crazy girl that was first mean to me.

_You don't know about that story? You don't want to hear it._

I went to the bathroom to freshen up a little bit before going to bed.

I had a kiss red dress with white pantyhose shorts under it.

I washed my red lipstick and brushed my hair. When I was about to take of my dress, the door cracked open slowly.

He peered his head inside the room and then came in, locking the door in the way.

"Hey Jerome" I said as I pulled him into a small hug.

"Hey Mara, so.." he said aproaching me form behind. "What are you wearing today?" he said before his head leaned down and kissed my neck, slowly sucking with his soft lips.

I giggled, unable to move or stand up correctly. "Stop it, please" I said matter-of-jokingly while smiling.

"You want me to stop?" he whispered in my ear before reaching my collar bone.

I breathed a small moan into the air, looking up at the ceiling.

Now he was holding my waist, slowly pinning me against the sink counter, me and him facing each other.

I took some energy and started to unbutton his white shirt and slowly pulling it back.

By then, he pulled me closer and kissed me passionatly in the lips while running his hand up and down my back.

I streched my hand to his pants' button, but he quickly spun me around, so he was facing my back.

I heard my dress being unzipped. I took a deep breath of courage as he took my dress shoulder strips.

"Let me do that" I said quickly as I slid the straps off.

I crouched slowly while sliding my dress down.

When I reached the floor, I felt Jerome crouch behind me and held me even closer.

I held my breath panting as he unbuttoned my bra at the time we were standing up.

"Wait." I said.

I didn't heard him answer, even when I remember this is what exactly happened in his bedroom.

"Take me to the shower." I finally said.

After that, he picked me up, walked into the bathtub and laid me down slowly.

He slid closed the door as I started to kiss him hard. Like we were going to be glued for an hour.

Without hestitation, we started to slowly undress each other, and the last thing I remembered was screaming in pleasure that moment.

**Nina POV**

So as always roommate goes with roommate in the same bed.

I was really shocked. Because the only time I ever flew on a plane was from America. But I knew I wasn't going back in a long time.

_So no more than shocked, but scared._

It was about twelve fifteen, and I seriously was nervous about the whole thing.

All I know is that no matter what, I can't lean on someone else.

_Everyone is looking at me._

* * *

**Amber POV**

Next morning was slow.

When I put my lipstick on, I realized that I didn't even bathed yet, I put my panties backwards...THREE TIMES, I tried to get back on the room, but instead started knocking on the room 102, oh yeah, and someone stole my brush.

So after disaster morning, at about five, we were by a small coffee shop were we ate breakfast.

"So" said Alfie, looking at everyone, awkwardly staring at their food "well this is nice!"

Patricia placed a stink look on her face, as she looked around the table.

"Look the plane arrived" someone said, but I didn't notice who was it.

We walked into the lane, and quickly into the plane, not thinking back.

We sat all in order Fabian Nina and Patrica in the fourth row, Alfie, Jerome and Mara in the fifth, and me, Mick and some twenty year old in the sixth.

_This was going to be uncomfortable._

**(A/N) Short and lame? Sigh.**

**Replies:**

**Dally2: yep Mick is in Sibuna ;:) oh yah, and Club Penguin forever!**

**untilthemoonrises: added!**

**charn14: I will try lemonade for every pair**

**HouseOfAnubisGirlxFabian: YAY PUERTO RICO PARA SIEMPRE lols**

**cammiestar58: sorry, lemonade of that pairing coming soon**

**rducky: haha, very funny -_- lols it really was**

**JuliLuvsJakeM: heh, I'm glad you said that lols**

**Gurly: wow that must be a ton of work lols**

**izzi08: of course I understood it ::) I know more spanish than english anyway ::)**

**fabina4ever13:updated %100! lols**


	10. UGH

**(A/N) Hey guys. Well I'm bored, and I thought I could update this story once and for all. *Scary music plays***  
**Now please read!: I've added a new avatar to my profile, and it supposed to be a little girl with a purple-ish hoodie on right? Well it has a word in the front of it, and its blurry, and the first one that guesses the word in the reviews gets a hint ( turn on PM) about who will get a lemon for a future chapter. Hint for the hint: is a ten letter word.**  
**Here it is: Enjoy!**

_~5:40am~_

**Nina POV**

"Everyone please take your seats, and DON'T, PULL YOUR TRAY TABLES!" shouted a old, wrinkly guy into the aisle, at the sight of a fourth year old who slided the wing opened.

At hearing that, the kid closed the tray table with a pouty/angry face.

"Thank you and good day." _Beep._ The guy turned off and walked back to the piloting area.

I sighed as I shifted myself in my seat.

I didn't know what to think of all of this. Everytime I close my eyes, or even blink, I imagine Victor bursting through the airplane doors and we're busted.

Hey, that reminds me of something.

I pull my iPod cables and plug them into my ears and press play to the paused song.

_Everytime I close my eyes, I see my name in shining lights._ The song keeps on playing as I lean my head into Fabian comfortable shoulder.

I just feel the vibration from my seat as the plane speeds in the road.

I turn off my iPod and extend my hand for Fabian to hold.

As I stare at him grinning, he looks down, smiles, and takes it forcefully as the plane raises into the air.

**Jerome POV**

Oh god. It's raising.

Oh god, oh god oh god oh god.

I grip really really hard the seat's arm as I look out the window.

_Why did I took a window seat_?

_Beep._

AH! WHAT WAS THAT!

Oh, just the light.

I let out a long sigh as I pull my head back, and stare out the window, looking down at my always home.

I feel a pushing feeling in my left shoulder.

Mara.

I lean the other way, wrapping my arm around Mara shoulders, and kissing her head.

I hope we don't die. _I hope we won't die._

**Amber POV**

After about half of hour in the plane, I was surprised that nobody was screaming, or talking.

It was freaky.

_Creepy._

I thought it would seem normal if I started an actual conversation with Mick, but, unfortunaly, I wanted to be like everyone else and I just shut up and look forward.

UGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE.

I did what that girl from USP did with her supposed crush.

Yeah that girl.

I hugged him. Really, really hard. In his right arm.

I felt his head turn into my direction, awkwardly.

After I let him go quickly, I pulled my pink shirt down, and stared forward again.

Ugh, I remember this part from USP. Now that I hugged him, he's going to ignore me from the rest of the day.

He did something I never thought that would happen.

_He kissed me._

I just let him hold me into that comfortable seat, while gripping my shoulder lightly.

Wait, is this what happened in USP?

_'No. I hugged him in the arm, and since then, I never spoke to him until the seventh grade. Sigh.'_ that girl in my mind said.

_Beep._

At that moment, he pulled away and smiled sweetly at me.

I just chuckled.

WWVBD?

_~6:10 am~_

**Patricia POV**

Two hours to go.

Two _fucking_ hours to go.

Oh no.

I was glad we could stand up our seats, because I had a bathroom emergency at that moment.

I pushed the bathroom doors as fast as I jumped out of my seat, and after I 'privatized' myself, I pulled my hair up, and bent down into the toilet seat and threw up right there.

Ugh. I forgot I get air sick.

Oh no. HERE COMES AGAIN!

I bent down a second time.

After I closed the seat, freshen up from my previous, uh, puke **(A/N: I'm soo trying to use right words)**, I just stayed in that small rooms for a moment, just taking a breath from all does silent people.

If that crazy organization at that 'secret' state lets me, I'll name this flight 'Silent Plane' the next month. ::|

Ugh. Do I say that to much? Ugh?

**Mara POV**

At about seven forty, I fell asleep in middle of the movie in the plane 'Inception', just dreaming about, something, that I forgot. **(A/N: You can see that I ran out of ideas, right?)** But I felt a decreasing feeling in the plane, so I shot my eyes open to take a look around.

Oh god. THE PLANE IS FALLING.

I held Jerome's hand tight, not letting go.

He just held it back tight too.

Suddenly, the plane stopped falling, and started flying again.

_Beep._

"I'm sorry, just some minor difficulties in the plane steering, please buckle up, we will begin our descent."

Ugh. Well that was scary.

I threw Jerome's hand into a side, of how mad I was at the pilot.

Ugh.

That's a funny word. _Ugh._

Hehe, it's not even real.

Before I could say anything else, I heard Nina from the front seat.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET GOOD PLANE SERVICE AROUND HERE! UGH!" finished Nina as the seven of us chuckled at her comment.

Haaa, this was going to be a hilarious trip. You know. _If we don't die._

I sigh.

**Mick POV (A/N: I think this is his first POV in the story right? Hooray!)**

_Beep._

At eight seven-teen in England, or ten seven-teen in Egypt, the plane already has landed in the gate.

After getting through the crowd and taking our bags, we exited the airport into the warm air of Egypt.

"Wow." Is the only thing that we manage to say.

I look down under my feet for no reason, and luckily, I found a little paper with scribbles in it:

**Meet me at the coast of Alexandria, at 7 pm, and bring the money. -Joy :)**

After reading the note, we all soon followed into the nearest transportation, and resumed our mission.

**(A/N) So yeah. Joy is crazy. Mwahahaha. Heh, you can see how I'm tired. Anyway, please steer up at the little contest I formed at the top of the page, okay?**  
**Yay, I think. Zzz.**

**Replies:**

**Dally2: soon enough? sorry for being late.**

**HouseOfAnubisGirlxFabiana:Adios! -Alex**

**izzi08: haha thanks, we latinos someday rule the world, lols.**

**Fabina4ever1: hehe, yah, Puerto Rico rules.**

**2theleftx2: yeah, and that's the last lemonade in a while. ::)**


	11. Somehow

**(A/N) AHHHH THE LEMONS ARE KILLING PEOPLE! OH NO! Hehe, anyway, I'm not going to write a lemon(ade) soon because, I, just, uhh... don't, feel like it, kay? (Were those even words? I don't know)**  
**And however, the contest is over, the word was FANFICTION (MWAHAHAHAH) and now the new couple with a lemon(ade) is... a secret (MWAHAHAHA *cough*)**  
**So yeah, lalalala, shalalala, nanana, something like that.**  
**Oh, and also the next chapters are going to focus on a third person POV since there is too much events going on between the characters, kay?**  
**On unrelated news, TODAY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY *A LOT OF PEOPLE COME AND DANCE AROUND ME SINGING HAPPY BIRTHDAY* YAY, I'M THIRTEEN! Anyway, back to the story...**  
**Here it is: Enjoy!**

**Nina POV**

_~4:12~_

After we all ate lunch, some of us went back to went back to the hotel room, while the others, or just the guys, went around town looking for things to do, or buy.

I sigh. We have to be at the coast of Alexandria, in about three hours.

Me and the girls are just about doing random stuff in the room, like jumping from bed to bed, painting each other's nails, sleeping, listening to music, waiting for the boys. As simple as that.

I'm in the bed listening to some music in my iPod, Mara is in the bathroom straightening(?) her hair with her hair iron(?), while Amber and Patricia are painting each other nails.

They both lost a bet against each other, somehow, so Amber is painting Pat's nails pink and Amber now has black nails.

My cell phone rings and I pick it up after about a minute, because maybe I'm just that lazy.

"Hello?" I say into the speaker.

"Hey Neens, is me, Fabian" "FABIAN, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU" I scream the next part into the speaker, making the girls' heads turn at me.

"Okay, I know your mad, but we all went to the barber" "Why?" "We felt like we needed haircuts, so yeah"

Okay, I can get him now, somehow. I'm not mad anymore, but couldn't they just called? I would have told him that, but instead I just told him to come early and hope not to be side slapped (because that hurts, I know).

**Mara POV**

After I finished styling(?) my hair, I just went back and forth on my room, pasing my step slower until I completely stopped.

Yes, I was really bored. Nothing more, nothing less.

We all heard the door crack open and Fabian came in first, followed by the other guys behind him.

If you want to know, Fabian had a more spiked hair than his formal comb down hair, he looked more mature than before that's for sure.

Mick came behind, he had literally cut half his hair off. He didn't have the normal side hair burns, just blonde bangs in front of his face.

Jerome came close behind, he just styled a small spike by the left side of his head and let the rest alone.

Alfie just came with shorter hair, thank god, I couldn't been more tired, at that time, and somehow I could get seriously freaked out.

"WE WERE WORRIED SICK WHERE WERE YOU? Oh, that's right, sorry" yelled Nina behind me bouncing back in the bed.

"Did we miss something?" Alfie said behind everyone.

"We would have been earlier, but we took the bus, we fell asleep in it and woke up in a tour at the Sahara" Fabian said, shaking the thoughts away.

So basically, not much to explain, 'kay? We just talked, ate room service, and about at six thirty-two, we headed to Alexandria with the money, in a bus.

Yeah, we might not be so lucky.

**Third person POV**

Well, after half of hour, they finally arrived at a small road, followed by some rock cliffs to the coast, in Alexandria.

"Okay, lets go" said Nina, walking slowly, then speeding up down the cliff, soon followed by everyone else.

What they found at the end shocked them, like, they never thought they would see in person again.

**(A/N) So yeah, short story, and cliffy. SORRRY but I don't have much time to write a long story. So yeah.**

**Replies:**

**2theleftx2: yeah, sorry, there aren't going to be much lemons at this time. More like action based, stuff, and, yeah.**

**Dally2: kay kay, and yeah, I agree, Jerome is hilarious**

**MizBizSav: OMG THANK YOU SOO MUCH! ::D you really made my day and the word is FANFICTION, sorry ;:)**

**charn14: yeah, can you tell it was 'bit' creative XD**

**Hello Kitty 12345679: OMG Thx you too, I'm really glad that your friends like it too! ::D, and the word is FANFICTION, but nice try ::D**

**izzi08: that would be awesome, hehe, LATINOS ROCK, and yes JARA FOREVER, TOO! ::D thx!**

**fabian4ever13: yeah, it's Billionare, you know it (I always forget the artist, sorry ::S) your welcome ::D**

**And happy birthday to my two cousins, Anne and Paul, two of my best friends, Andy and Adrian, that girl in my class that has the same name as me, and to all does reviewers in House of Anubis that their birthday it's this month.**


	12. We're So Badass

**(A/N)*schools chases aleprbla around* AHHHHH AWW SHIT! MAN! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!**  
**Anyway, on to the story! Sorry for not uploading!:Enjoy**

**Patricia POV**

"JOY!" I yelled across the rocks, as I jumped over the rocks and ran to my best friend Joy, and hugged her tightly.

Everyone else soon followed, all hugging Joy, one by one. Nina was the last.

"Hi, I'm Nina. You problaby know me."

"Yeah, I heard of you." said Joy "around...I guess..." Joy rolled her eyes to the corner of her eyelids.

"You can actually feel the awkardness" said Jerome sliding his hands through the air.

Ignoring the comment, Fabian spoke next.

"Why did you want us here?"

"I simply met this guy named Steve, he was a hobo in the bus stop, apperantly he does know about the Cup of Ankh" she said, leaving everyone puzzled..

"And I think he can help us get what we want, but he asked me to bring you all to his home slash camping tent... and yeah"

"How did you escape from your dad?" Amber said, squinting her eyes.

"Easy, I just packed some clothes and jumped out the window, I fell on a shrub so I survived"

"Of course you diddddd" Nina whispered under her breath.

"So when are we going to meet him?" Alife said, placing his hands behind his head.

"But be careful, the cliff's rocks fall off a lot" Joy said jumping directly to the sand.

"Wow, how did you do that?" some people chanted, while some tried to slide safely down the cliff.

_This is going to be a long night._

**Third-person POV**

Everyone did as told, and tried to slide down, leaving Nina behind.

Besides the fact that Joy was there again, that she wasn't the Chosen One **(A/N: By this time, Nina still doesn't know)** , she was only the girl that 'can open doors with her little amulet'.

This thought annoyed Nina a _lot._

Especially since Joy kept her thin arm around Fabian the whole time.

She felt steam coming to ther head.

Fabian was _her_ boyfriend, not Joy's, and she knew they were just friends, but the thought of leaving them together just plain scared her.

But she had to scare that tought away, they were on a tough mission, and she had to keep her mind on it.

After the small walk to the campsite, they found a large green tent with a dim light coming within.

The Sibuna gang entered the tent, and there was a kind of handsome seventy year old guy, reminding Amber of the guy from Sucker Punch.

He was meditating in a karate suit, sitting on a mat with his legs crossed, eyes closed.

"What"..."The"..."Fuck" whispered Mara, Jerome and Alfie in that order, to themselves.

"I HEARD THAT!" the guy suddenly opened his eyes and screamed at the team.

At the sound of this, Amber squealed and jumped into Mick arms.

After letting Amber down, they introduced themselves.

"Oh yes, I've heard much about you nine" said the guy, Steve, I think, pointing to every single one of us.

"How?" Nina said, taking her necklace and holding it.

"Because there is always an amount of people trying to get to the Cup of Ankh, most people want to use it, but they end up dead"

"What happens to the rest?" said Mara leaning forward a bit.

"Well, they try to eliminate the guys that want to use it for eternal life, but they end up dead too"

Everyone just sat there **(A/N: Now they are sit XD)** with wide eyes open.

"Don't worry, with as much as people as you all, maybe only eight of you die" Amber just fainted.

"STEVE!" Joy yelled at the guy, the guy leaned back at her, like she was crazy.

"Believe me, if you guys can go after these people who try to steal the Cup of Ankh, you will be legend"

"That's the only useful thing you said through your mouth today" Mick said, narrowing his eyes.

"They all reside in a secret Egyptian Office, in one of the pyramids" the guy kept saying as he kept pointing randomly in the air his finger.

"Okay, we will go, only to protect the Cup, when is formed" Nina said, realizing the Cup still wasn't formed yet.

"Here" said Steve, handing the gang the rest of the pieces missing.

"Yes!" "Finally" yelled different poeple in the tent.

"Only the chosen one can build it, and once it's complete, they will start looking for you, and won't stop until you are dead"

Joy approached Steve, and sighed "Ready?" she said to the rest, they all nodded, nervously.

Joy fit the small base and golden stem together, but she couldn't continue after that.

"I can't" she sighed "sorry"

Nina's lockey suddenly started to glow.

"It's that the Eye of Horus around your neck?" said Steve.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you operate it?"

"Sure."

"My dear. Only the Chosen Oneeeee can operate the locket, _you're the Chosen One_."

Nina smiled widely as Joy sttod up and went to the back of the tent. "If you are the Chosen One, build the cup"

Nina kneeled down to the rest of the pieces, and starts assembling it, one by one.

"I did it!" she said, as soon as she was done it.

Suddenly it started to glow too.

Everyone became star stuck by the new built cup, it was simply magnificent.

When it stopped Nina took it and said...

**Nina POV**

"Now what?" I said.

"Hide it" Steve said in a sutile tone.

The next thing I know, the guys are burying a large hole in the ground, on front of the tent.

"Is it deep enough?" I asked, holding the cup tightly.

"Yep" the four of them yelled in unison.

I handed the cup to Fabian and he stuck it on the bottom of the hole.

After about another half of hour, they finished placing all the soil back in.

"Okay, I think it looks good" said Fabian, with his hands on his hips, nodding and looking around. "Yea"

Everyone walked inside the tent again, leaving me behind again.

"_Come and find us_" I whispered at the air, hugging myself with my jacket. I rentered the tent too.

**Third Person POV**

After they all got into the tent, Steve unwrapped a small bamboo striped cover, uncovering seven necklaces.

"What are those for?" Mara asked, cocking her head sideways.

"For elimanating the enemy" Steve replied.

"By eliminating you mean...killing"

"No, sending them to the white house" says in sarcasm " YES, killing"

Mara gulped and held her scarf near her heart.

And apperantly also squeezing Jerome's hand, because he was turning pale.

Wait, he's always pale.

Steve handed Fabian a silver chain, simply silver, withouth any silver hangs or anything.

"Pull your chain, and you'll get your weapon" Steve simply said.

Fabian did as told, getting a long, silver stick, with cut edges on both ends, at his hand.

Everyone did 'Woahs' and gasps.

"THAT'S SO COOL" Fabian screamed as he swung the thing around.

Steve handed Amber a light brown necklace, with a little triangle at the end.

She did the same, gettin a simple wooden bow and arrows set.

He handed Mick a similar chain as Fabian's but it was light brown.

He pulled and got the same fighting stick as Fabian, but it was made of hard wood, and didn't have Chinese characters on the side.

Next was Mara, with a small metal chain, and a even smaller red pearl at the end of it.

She pulled but got nothing.

"Where's my weapon" Mara said.

"Is in your hands"

Mara threw her hands in the air, realising large bolts of electricity of her nails.

"NICE" she scream, closing her hands in a fist.

After that, he gave Patricia a dark red and black plastic chain, whit a small white skull at the end.

After she pulled, she got a knife.

"Oh my fucking gosh, this is so COOL!" she yelled swingin her weapon around.

Just for safety, everyone took a step back.

I'm serious, even Steve.

He handed Alfie a black necklace, with a metal black tab at the end, with the word 'Killer' scraped in it.

He pulled and got a rifle.

"Nice." He simply said.

"Oh come one, your handing him a rifle?" Patricia said still swinging her knife around.

They took another step back.

Finally, he gave Jerome a silver chain too, but this time it had a silver tab at the end with a dragon shaped figure in it.

He pulled it, and got a gun.

Alfie and Jerome started saying how amazing the weapons and stuff like that.

"SERIOUSLY? YOU GIVING JEROME A GUN? ARE YOU FUCKING MENTAL?" Nina yelled a Steve.

Ignoring the comment, Steve continued.

"Thease are your weapons for the next few days, use them responsibly.

"What about us?" Nina and Joy said at the same time.

"Nina, use your locket, Joy, everyone thinks your the Chosen One, they will treat you like a godess, so try to distract them"

"Are you ready all?"

After some consideration, everyone agreed...

"_Ready_"

**(A/N) Hello *whispers* sorry if I'm talking like this, but if I talk any louder school is going to find me...**  
**Anyway, sorry for the late update again, I wanted to do a cut scene from a review from one of my daily reviewer posted:**

_***Jerome and Alfie back on the hotel***_

_**"Okay, let's prank Nina first" Jerome said picking up the phone, and calling Nina...**_

_**"Ello?" said Nina from the other end.**_

_**With his best voice he could "It's me, George Washington"**_

_**The next moment they know Nina is screaming like hell at the other end.**_

_**As they both laugh, Alfie picks up the phone again.**_

_**"Okay, now Amber" he said phoning her.**_

_**"And I could do a way better impresion than you" He said.**_

_**"Try" Jerome said with that, 'suureee' voice.**_

_**"Hey? Amber Millington speaking. Who is this?"**_

_**"This is George Washington" he says in the imitation.**_

_**They hear scream yet again at the other end.**_

_**After a while, they hear Amber in a normal voice "I KNOW IT WAS YOU ALFIE, I'M GOING TO GET YOU" she said in a devil's voice.**_

_**"Run, RUN!" yelled Jerome as they exited the room screaming in actual fear.**_

**That was a blooper, kay? Not the actual story...that one is for you charn14, for mentioning George Washington. (Yeah, I know I'm crazy. But please review you are crazy too if you are!)**  
**Well bye, remind yourself to look for House of Anubis archives updates!**

**Replies:**

**2theleftx2: yeah, bye bye for a time now...**

**charn14: epic!**

**izzi08: WEIRDNESS FTW**

**JuliLuvsJakeM: XD sorry, gotta get used to water for now, and my actual birthday is on April 30, but I'm crazy enought to forget it.**

**Hello Kitty 12345679: yeah, you did gr8 guess there, and I updated, so, YAY**

**jenc0449:yeah, I'm always hanging around YouTube, especially on Justin Bieber's videos XD**

**Dally2: CUZ I'M RANDOM YAY! O_O XD**


	13. Love You Too

**(A/N) I'm so so so so sorry about not updating, but I gotta be grateful to every single reviewer, especially JARA FANS!**  
**I have to say I'm proud of the over 800 stories in House of Anubis section and the over 80 reviews for my story, yay! Anyway, since I like to see my name in stories, I'm listing the people who had reviewed the story so far:**  
**Ginnie-Belle purple389 HouseOfAnubisGirlxFabiana aleprbla(me! ahah)**  
**EyeofHorus333 Sunrider125 naru7 cutemary102 Pandacat1bagillion ramy4eva211 icecreamlover267 moonbeam87 fabeslover99 Dally2 Fabinaisawsome charn14 Veve2491 Gurly Hello Kitty 12345679 izzi08 and-u-know-it Untilthemoonrises cammiestar58 rducky JuliLuvsJakeM fabina4ever3 2theleftx2 MizBizSav jenc0449 Kiwi0 **

**If I forgot anyone, wrote it wrong or repeated, I'm plain sorry, kay?**  
**that makes a total of 29(30 with me) reviewers!, YAY!**  
**Anyway, I noticed that there is not much romance in my story, and the Genre says otherwise, so I'm adding a lemon for those thirsty fans...**  
**Hint: It's not Jara, sorry, they got their chance...**  
**On with the story! *children scream in happiness*: Enjoy!**

**Patricia POV**

"What do you mean you don't like your nails?" Yikes, Amber started with me and my pinkish, girlish, horriblish nails...

"They are genuine Sally Hansen!" Amber exclaimed, while all of us, except Steve, who had a heart attack in the middle of the tent, (yeeeaaah, we left him there) were wallking throught the woods, in search of the nearest hotel to the pyramids.

Apparently it was a long walk.

"Well look at you nails" I said as Amber looked down to the black nails I painted for her.

"It's actually monkey poop" I said.

"EWWWWW" Amber said wiping her hands against the nearest tree barks.

She was a mess. She scraped her hands, tripped over a floor branch, ripped her hair, spit her hands, and- well, you get my point...

It couldn't have been funnnier, but at that moment, a big, ferocious grey wolf jumped out and attacked Mick.

"Get this mutt out of me!" he yelled as we took or weapons out.

The wolf could have ripped his head off, but he took his fighting sword and stabbed the animal.

Surprisingly, it didn't die. It just took a step back and growled at us.

Nina pulled her locket and a somewhat long rope appeared at the end of the chain.

Without doubt, she jumped at the wolf and tied one of his paws to a nearby tree.

The wolf kept trying to escape as we attacked him with all our might.

Nothing could kill him. Not even gunshots.

"Hey guys, where's Alfie?" Jerome said looking around.

Suddenly, a rifle shot came from behind and shot the wolf right in the middle.

We all looked back.

"All I needed was a little distance" said Alfie, about four yards away, holding his rifle up.

"Good Job""Nice" people started saying around.

We all smiled and countinued our quest to save the Cup of Ankh, and find a hotel to do so.

This was going to be a long .

**Third-Person POV**

After they found their hotel, they settled in their beds, and Amber walked up to Nina and Fabian...

"Nina, can I talk in private with you?" Amber said.

"Uhh, sure, why not." Nina said, following her to the hallway.

After they walked outside, Amber started squealing.

"I got you and Fabian a private room!" She squealed.

"Oh my god, thank you, thank you! THANK YOU!" Nina exclaimed jumping and sqealing alongside Amber.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. How do we know Fabian wants to spend the night with me? Alone?" Nina said making hand movements.

"Oh please, Nina. He looks at you like you look at most Egyptian keychains..." Her best friend assured.

"Well where is this room, anyway?" Nina said while walking down the hall.

"Right here." Amber pointed to the room besides the room everyone else was.

"So tomorrow we begin our quest into the pyramids, good luck with Rutter!" said Amber while backing down and giving thumbs up to Nina.

"Hey Ambs" whispered Nina as she entered the room.

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I know" said Amber pulling out Fabian from the room.

After she left, they both stared at each other.

"You heard?" Nina whispered, yet again.

"Yeah, kind of" he said until she quickly pressed her lips against his.

They kept making out, entering their private room together, pressed against eachtother.

Not letting go, (and after their last experience, locking the door) they jumped right in bed while ripping their clothes slowly...

After that night everything else is forgotten...

Including the next day when their true adventure started...

**(A/N) It seems lame to me, but I didn't really like this chapter, just saying.**  
**I'm not that good of an author.**  
**Also I added a list to my profile (end of page) that lists the JARA fans around here, if you want your name on the list just PM me and I'll add you.**

**Replies:**

**charn14: haha yeah, that's pretty random, talking about USA ex-presidents xD**

**Dally2: I know, I'm too random for you guys *flips hair* I know lol**

**2theleftx2: haha I'm not good at writing lemons, so I tried in this chapter but it turned out horribly, sorry**

**izzi08: YAY WEIRNESS FTW LOL YEAH JARA FOREVER 2 THX**

**Kiwi0: yeah I'm still in Club Penguin I'm logging on after this**

**Izzi: yeah my name is Alex, yay lol I use my phone all the time**


	14. Almost There

**(A/N) I know you don't want to hear the A/N today, so I'll just start the story. (I'm sick, so I won't be talking so much)**

**Amber POV**

So yeah.

This was the day.

We had to defeat them, or else.

And by else I mean they are going to kill us...

You are catching on, right?

We would have gotten to the pyramids a lot sooner, if I hadn't walked on Nina and Fabian naked in bed.

Awkardest, most blood filled day, ever.

After breakfast (also awkward since we were all dressed up in tan clothes, which looked HE-DI-US) we ran outside to the sun filled day (it was Egypt, everyday was sun filled!) and we went on to our mission.

**No one POV**

After an hour of walking the nine kids found a small building outside the pyramid site.

"I think we should go in there" Nina said, nodding her head towards the building.

"Yeah sure" Fabian said, but it was sure to say that, since he always agrees with her **(A/N: Have you noticed that? He NEVER disagrees with her)**

They sneaked past the security officers in the front of the building, and entered from the back door.

"Ah! There you little geniuses are!" shouted Steve, from the other side of the room, with a cast, some head bandages and a leg carrier (and ask yourself why, he just had heart attack right? or he was attacked by the demon wolf in the woods, hehe)

"Hey Steve" said Patricia raising her hands halfway, pointing her way to the old man "you're, alive" she said, now scratching the back of her head.

"Yes, thankfully" he said, struggling to get to her side.

"There are security guards at every corner, we can't get in" said Mara, rubbing her forearms slightly.

"Don't worry children, I know another way in" said Steve, nodding slowly.

They all just followed him into the back of a cop car, and by luck, or by 'Steve magic' the car went into the side of the pyramid.

"Wow this is incredible" said Fabian, "I never thought there was actual mystical production and acts realted to violence inside of one of earth's most b-" "Okay Fabian, stop it with the nerd fest, we have to kill people in here so soon your beautiful structure will become a cementery" said Jerome, smirking and loading his gun.

Nobody really opposed to his comment, just because Fabian was getting annoying (not even Nina).

After they got out of the car, behind a palm (why the hell would there be a palm tree in a building) they took a look around the place.

It. Was. Giant.

Of course it was, it was a pyramid.

After that, they all took their weapons out. And Steve got back in the car.

"Wait, you aren't going to come with us?" asked Alfie, looking worried.

"Nope I'm old and broken...BAI" he said finally as he shut the trunk door and the car drove away (perfect timing for that badass)

"Okay we are alone" said Joy, stretching the last word.

"Okay lets go team" said Nina as they skidded throught the hallway.

Out of no luck (because they didn't have any) a guy in a tan rag suit (like mummies, but without the head bandages) pointed a gun at them. He started shooting at random places.

Amber, with quick reflexes, shot the guy with an arrow, right in the center.

Nobody got hurt, except the guy.

"That was fun" said Amber in a negative tone, looking at the others, still holding the bow up for no reason.

A guy came from behind and tried to shoot them too, (pointing the gun at them perhaps?) but Jerome quickly shot two bullets, sending him to the floor.

After long silence, he spoke up.

"Amber's right, that was fun" he said, taking his gun back to his necklace.

"Everyone keep your weapons out, this is going to be a long mission" Nina said, holding her strangling rope should length.

Many soldiers and cops later, they got to a room with about 500 of them.

"Holy mother of fuck, we wont be able to get past that" Mick said, holding his wooden stick up.

"Wait, who is that?" Patricia said, pointing to a guy in a throne. Far in the edge of the room. With a crown on his head.

"OMG, it's..."

**(A/N) Ooooh, cliffy *cough* anyway, I just going to say that the next chapter *sneeze* is going to be the last chapter :( but the story lived well, I can tell you that. *cough***  
**Good night, or good morning :).**  
**EAT PIE LIKE IT'S THE LAST FOOD IN THE WORLD.:)**


	15. The End

**(A/N) Hey guys, so this is aleprbla, at 5am, I just woke up (yes I wake up this early or really late) and its raining outside, and I have to finish this story so I tought 'why not?' and started scribbling..**  
**So this is the last chapter (aww) and I know your going to miss me (because, come on, I know you love me, and love you guys too) but no worries, because I'm planning to write another House of Anubis Story, but it wont get out for some time..**  
**Only one week to school left, sigh, time flies past...**  
**Here are the replies I forgot to mention last chapter :):**  
**Chp 13.**  
**jenc0449: haha it's okay, we've all been there :)**  
**izz08: omg your eyes! THEY ARE SO FLUFFEH!**  
**charn14: yeah I guess so, I spend way too much time on not updating :D FabinaLuv: awwww I love you too!**  
**Dally2: yeah, I myself have been 'slacking' too, I didn't had much inspiration to read :)**  
**Clove15: IKR!**  
**sweetsassychick: almost, but Mara is a strong girl :)**  
**Chp 14.**  
**charn14: uhuh scary Juice95: I'm going to miss it too :(**  
**izzi08: king tut? haha close (*cough* not *cough*)**  
**Dally2: ...I'll try I guess :D jenc0449: You think it's Steve? well lets see...**  
**Aliceinlalaland260: actually, I'm an 'amiga' :D, and I'm sad the story is ending too...:(\**

**So you could have had double reply so scroll up and check for a last time :)**

**So Here it is, last chapter: Enjoy!**

**Third-Person POV**

"RUFUS!" They all exclaimed in surprise.

And there it was.

A guy with a crown in his head and a metal staff on his hand.

Ordering everyone to bow down to his orders.

"We have to do something!" Nina exclaimed, untangling her choking rope.

"Wait a minute" Joy said.

"He hasn't seen me" and with that, she entered the room and everyone quickly celebrated, like sitting her over shoulders, and picking her up.

They were having a good time, you know, except Joy.

"Okay EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN!" shouted Rufus at the top of his lungs as he clicked the metal staff against the floor.

"My dear Chosen One" he said as Joy stood in front of him, hands behind back, looking down.

"We are going to take the Pieces of Ankh, and you are going to build them for me" he said as he took her chin and lifted it up.

Joy eyes were daggers, If looks could kill, well, Rufus would be dead.

"Bring me the Ankh Pieces!" He exclaimed once again at a soldier besides him.

The guy quickly walked over the back looking for the pieces.

And then it all started.

They didn't knoww the other eight students were behind them the whole time, silently killing the soldiers, one by one.

Nobody noticed, until the soldier screamed that the Pieces of Ankh wasn't there.

Because the Cup was already built.

"Kill them! NOW! THEY ARE SCRUMY TEENAGERS JUST DO IT!" Rufus kept yelling at each and one of them until they were all killed.

Rufus sighed.

"Very well done children you found me."

If you are still wondering, Jerome and Patricia helped Rufus get a hold of some Ankh Pieces, before Steve stole em' back, and that's how they know his name.

"But I will get a hold of that Cup, I can tell you that" Rufus said as he opened up his staff and press a little yello glowing button, and they all fell into a dark room.

"Leave us alone" Some of the kids exclaimed. Right after that, different traps kept clinging from everywhere to keep them back.

Joy and Mara where chained to the ceiling, Fabian, Alfie and Mick where trapped in a tangle of chains from the wall, only their head popping out, as Patricia was chained to the wall as well, but only her arms, and finally, Jerome was kept to the opposite side of the room, with ghost hands holding him back.

Nina was left untrapped, in the hands of Rufus.

Patricia had what was left to toss the knife at them, but Rufus dodged it, the knife landing and inch to the left of Jerome's head, they were all scared.

Rufus laughed as he took out a smaller knife and held it up against Nina's neck, making a small cut and watchign as blood was going down her body.

She closed her eyes.

_This was it, The Chosen One was about to die._

_The last moment of her life, she never tought it would be at 16._

_She never got to get married have kids, safe the world._

_But she knew she had the feeling that it was going to be alright._

"LEAVE HER!" shouted Fabian out of nowhere, as Nina shot her eyes open.

Rufus tossed her on the floor as he pulled out a gun, he pointed it at Fabian's head, and was about to pull the trigger.

Next thing you know a knife comes flying out and reaches Rufus' chest, as he falls to the floor dying.

They all look behind the dead body, to find the 13 year old Alex with her hand streched out.

She killed Rufus. **(A/N: FUCK YEAH! I killed Rufus :D)**

"Oh My God you did it!" said Mara as Alex was helping un-trap everybody.

"No need to thank me, you practically pulled me from the chains of my uncle, now I can go back to my country!" she said running out the door with a straw hat and a suitcase.

Jerome made a mental note to send her a postcard.

After all was done, they flew back to England.

What can I say? Patricia went back to the bathroom like last time, Jerome was still scared as hell, Nina was arguing with the co-pilot, and Amber and Mick where making out in the seats.

When they got back to the school, unlocked Victor and ran like hell back to the house **(A/N: let's just pretend Victor has Azheimer, so he doesn't know? Please? I don't feel like writing more :/)** they settled down again and resumed their lives.

Nina and Fabian are now co-captains of the debate team, and masters in Egyptian Mythology.

Amber is trying to make mokeys shower (don't ask..)

Patricia is still learning how to work the knife.

Jerome and Mara keep being the sweet couple they are.

Mick still trains at the closest pub in town.

Joy could care less, really.

And finally, Alfie is doing more shaving than ever.

And Alex? She's writing more stories about these people.

Here is a little flash-forward, two weeks later:

Jerome and Mara tiptoe, hands connected, through the halls of Anubis House.

"What do you think you are doing?" says Victor, as he descends the stairs with a candle on hand.

Jerome and Mara look at eachother and back at Victor.

"Uh, sneaking out?" They say shrugging, hoping Victor would let this one slide.

**(A/N) And there it is kiddos, I finished the story (lamest ending every, but whatever) so yeah, I finished.**

**Now what?**  
**Oh yeah, the 100th reviewer gets a badge of virtual sweets throught PM, (so turn PM feature on) :)**  
**So, just in case you wanna read my next story, 'The Town' On House of Anubis, I'm going to give to a small paragraph with things that will be appearing:**  
**Socks, Washing Machines, Dryers, Kisses, Blood, Twins, Cookies, Shoes, Tables, Hands, Trees, Vampires, Drugs, Nails, Pink, Black, Eyeliner, Town, Schools, Tea, Food, Sports, Shirts, Morning, Hugs, Cameras, Rooms, Love, Hate, Dragons, Dojos, Carpets, Houses, and much more!**

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, if I did, I would be awesome :)**


End file.
